


Keeping warm with a good coffee and nice company

by Satanders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bickering, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, they don't know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: A disgruntled Eddie works in a coffee shop and meets a cute guy with a loud laughter and a goofy smile who flirts with him like a fucking 10 years old.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Keeping warm with a good coffee and nice company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WilwyWaylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/gifts).



> This fic is a Christmas gift for Wilwy, on the theme "Coffeeshop!AU where one is a disgruntled worker and the other comes in to keep warm" for Calimera's Christmas exchange
> 
> English is not my native language so if you see some mistakes, feel free to send a comment

Winter makes the days so short. When Eddie comes at his work, the sky is still dark, and when he quits, it's the night.  
But he doesn't hate it. He is used by the winter of the East Coast, born in Maine and living in New York for like 20 years. He knows how deal with the snow, how to cloth when it's cold outside but hot inside.  
It's a good excuse to wear gloves and scarf on his mouth, so he is grateful for it and will not change it for anything. He hopes the climate will not warm too soon.  
He opens the door of the coffee shop and lights up the room. Yesterday it was Sunday so he was not here. He starts by using the broom and after that, putting the chairs on the floor. He prepares coffee and opens a new box full of disposable cups.  
He displays the snacks and the pastries in the showcase and calls the deliverers to know when they would come. Because the snow on the roads, it's difficult to circulate.  
Ben arrives at 8 am, just before the opening. Eddie greets him with a grunt, anxious because the juicer seems broken. They open the shop at 8:30 am by switching the sign on the door, to closed to open.  
Quicly, their regulars comes, some briefly, some to stay. This is the reason Eddie wanted lot of tables and chairs : he wanted this coffee shop being a quiet place to stay when you need a pause of the NY speedy rythm.   
He bought this place after his divorce. It was a way to restart a new life, but he knows that right now, it was a lifesaver. He needed a purpose, something to make him busy, something new and unexpected.  
All his friends were surprised when he decided to work in a coffee shop. He is not a very sociable person and nobody imagined him in this kind of activity. But he needed to see people otherwise he would stay in his tiny flat with his mountain of moving boxes to depress himself.  
« Hello guys ! », Bev says by entering in the shop.  
Ben lightens up immediately. Even if they were married, Ben was always happy to see his wife and looks like a sunflower, turning around her where she is in the room. It was kinda cute and makes Eddie asking himself if he would find someone who looks at him like that.  
He serves a table of three when a new client comes in. He was shaking with cold, the hair and the shoulders wet with snow.  
At the first glance, Eddie guesses he is not from New York. His clothes were too light for the season and he is freezing, of course he is freezing.  
« What the fuck is this city ??? », the newcomer mumbles under his breath with a slight californian accent. « It's the North Pole ! »  
Without a word, Eddie installs him near the heater. The guy thanks him, seems to hesitate, and adresses him a goofy smile who makes Eddie a little uncomfortable. The newcomer has shaggy hair, a weird t-shirt with a sausage who smiles creepily, and Coke bottle glasses, but he is big and lanky, he looks soft, a little thick in the middle, with broad shoulders and a stubble and Eddie feels a lump in his throat because it was like exactly his type, and not his type at all in the same time.  
In a few words : It's the worst kind of crush.  
Eddie doesn't know how to react when someone attracts him. How to talk to them ? What if they are disappointing ? How do not do it awkward for the client ?  
With a sigh, Eddie asks with the sternest voice he can manage what the guy wants order.  
« I don't know, do you have anything which is not vegan or milk free or other shits like that ? »  
« What the fuck are you saying ?? », Eddie snaps.  
The audacity ! He was wrong : this dude is an asshole and he hates him with his guts.  
« Right-on is against my religion » the client adds with a provocative tone.  
« Oh my god, are you even real ? » Eddie rolls his eyes to the sky.  
« I would be the one asking the question. Are you even real ? I came here to try to survive to the tempest outside, and fell on an angel with a grumpy face. »  
« It's NOT right-on, it's for food allergies. Because allergies exist, you insufferable prick ! And-and...what ? » Eddie shouts before interrupts himself, stunned.  
« It's my way to say you are like...super cute. But I guess you probably have a boyfriend already – or a girfriend, I'm not heterophobic, I mean I have some of my friends who are hetero. Weird, but I tolerate it. » the guy shrugs, but even if he tries to look he doesn't care much, his eyes are on Eddie, expecting an answer.  
Eddie licks his dry lips, a little lost for words.  
« I....I come back with the black hole. » he says by turning away.  
He hears the guy chuckles in his back so he turns.  
« It's the name for the coffee !! » he justifies himself, red on the cheeks. He doesn't know why but he suspects this chuckle to have some sexual innuendo. He totally looks like the kind of man to make a sexual pun about the name of the coffee and Eddie will not let him.  
The guy smiles again, looking tired - Eddie saw the bags under his eyes - but happy. Cute. Annoying.  
« My name is Richie, by the way. »  
« I don't care. » Eddie answers quickly.  
« I'm hurt ! Bleeding on the flooooor ! »  
« So sad, stop or I will cry ! » Eddie retorts.  
« Oh no, don't babe, you're too cute for tears ! » Richie replies with a laughter.  
Eddie ignores him and comes back on the countertop.  
« Are you okay ? » Ben whispers. « Do you want I put him out ? »  
« No need, I can handle this shitty clown. » Eddie says with a tight smile, chest heating with contentment. It was a long time he didn't have this kind of interraction with someone who understands him, answering in the same tone without taking offense.  
It's refreshing and he can't refrain craving for more, like he can finally letting go and express himself.  
Ben watches him carefully so Eddie reacts promptly with a frown and interrogation in his eyes :  
« What ? »  
« Well you...you look like you have fun. Like if he exasperates you but you like it. It's rare. Usually you have no patience. »  
« This is ridiculous Ben ! It's just a client so I can't give him a Fuck You so easily. It doesn't mean I enjoy it. »  
« But he's right ! » Bev intervenes by sipping her latte. « You two are loudly flirting and it's embarassing. You look like two teenagers. Zero subtlety. »  
Eddie blushes and busy himself so they can't see his expression.  
In fact, he's really having a lot of fun and the entiere situation is very exciting - but he can't admit it. The guy - Richie, definitely a cute name - clearly waits for him, perched on his chair, so they can continue to bicker to each other. Eddie hastily makes the black hole, impatient to come back to him and shower under his funny provocations and silly praises.  
What the fuck is wrong with him ? He loves how much this guy pays attention to him, even if the thing he says are stupid.  
It's insane. But it doesn't stop him to bring Richie his coffee.  
« Black coffee, without milk, without sugar. Dark like your soul, Sir » Eddie announces.  
Richie purrs :  
« Man, don't flatter me, it's my unique weakness. »  
« Well, that and your sense of humor. »  
« Wow, shots fired ! Everyone loves my jokes. »  
« Your mom is not everyone Richie. » Eddie claims with amusement.  
Richie opens his mouth and...stays silent. Eddie feels uneasy and wants to take it back but it was too late. He oversteps, probably and ruins the discussion, like he does everytime he finds someone attractive. Like he does with his marriage.  
But at the end, Richie laughs, making Eddie relieving.  
« No, I mean, I'm a stand-up comedian and people litterally pay to listen my jokes so I'm pretty sure I'm good. At least this is what you mom says when I left her the last night. »   
« You're so cringy I think I'm going to run away before you contaminate me with your dumbness. »   
« It's not contagious so please, stay a little with me. » Richie begs with tremolos to fake emotions.  
But his eyes are shiny with hope. Eddie feels guilty because the coffee shop starts to be full and they are only two so he needs to help Ben but in the second hand, Richie makes him feel so good, he wants to make him happy and stay longer.  
But duty is the strongest.  
« I can't. Some people have a real job, you know ? »  
Richie retracts his hand and Eddie realizes suddenly they were touching. Their fingers were brushing on the table, near the mug.  
He stands and clears his throat :  
« You...you can errrrr come back. If you want. I mean...I mean...when I will not so busy, maybe. »  
Richie beams at him :  
« What about a lunch ? I saw you close at 12pm on the door...»  
« Okay. »Eddie replies, stress growing so he becomes laconic.  
« Okay. » Richie repeats, with some amazement which makes Eddie a little more self confident.  
He turns to leave when the man calls him back :  
« It's silly to ask now but...what is your name ? »  
Eddie scoffs at him and smiles tenderly - he feels his lips cracking. Needs chapstick. Especially when Richie's lips look like so kissable.  
He replies snarkily :  
« If you come at 12pm perhaps I will tell you. Perhaps. »  
And he goes.


End file.
